Missing and Forgotten
by jeju-island
Summary: One sunny and normal morning at Fairy Tail guild, an unexpected thing happened. Lucy was missing and it's up to the strongest team(natsu erza gray) to find her and bring her back, but what if they managed to find a Lucy who has no memories of them. Will Natsu's love be able to bring her back to her old self? (sorry. I'm, bad at summaries) Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fairy Tail fans/authors..**

**This is a new fanfic of mine..**

**Hope you will like it. God bless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters I wish I do, but I don't, so yeah **

**Read and Review**

Chapter 1:

"Hey Natsu," yelled Erza, "Have you seen Gray and Lucy lately?"

Natsu was grumbling on his food. He looked at Erza and mumbled "Havwent sween thwem twoo,"

"Natsu, don't talk when your mouth is full okay?" smiled Marijane.

"Where is that stripping bastard?" Erza mumbled. Then she went out of the guild.

"Juvia must find Gray-sama," muttered Juvia again with the third person, "Juvia is getting frustrated, Lucy and Gray-sama are together,"

"Natsu!" shouted Gray as he slammed the door opened. "Have you seen Lucy?"

"Gray-sama," said Juvia as she wrapped her arms around the ice-maker wizard.

"Let go of me Juvia," said Gray irritated, then he turned to Natsu who was still eating his ramen, "You hot-blooded dimwit, I am asking you have you seen Lucy?"

Natsu turned with a scary look in his face, "Looking for a fight you stripping wizard? I haven't seen her alright? And Erza is looking for the both of you,"

"Gray!" Erza's booming voice was heard as she walked inside the guild, "Have you seen Lucy?"

"I haven't, why is she missing this time again?" smirked Gray, "She always attracts danger,"

"Juvia haven't seen her either," said Juvia as she still clings unto gray,

"Let go of me Juvia, it's creepy," mumbled Gray,

"Natsu," the flying blue cat called the fire-dragon slayer, "Lucy-Lucy-Lucy is MISSING!" he yelled

"Eh?" yelled everyone in the guild.

**So here is the first chapter, hope you like it, **


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE..

HOPE YOU LIKE IT…

DISCLAIMER: WELL YOU KNOW THE DRILL.

Read and review

Chapter 2:

The guild was awfully quiet and everyone was in their respective chairs thinking quietly on what to do.

"I can't just sit here waiting for nothing!" yelled Natsu, "I'm gonna find Lucy, no matter what" he was about to leave when Erza caught his collar.

"Calm down Natsu," she whispered, "We need Master's advice first, and besides we don't have any leads of finding her,"

Natsu crossed his arms and sat down. He glanced over the old moustached man, "So?"

"Natsu, we all know that Lucy is very important to you and this guild. She belongs to this family," the man sighed, "First we must have leads of finding her—Cana?"

"Yossshh!" yelled Cana Alberona as she finished up her mug of beer, "Let's trust my cards this time,"

Everyone was silent as Cana draws her cards, Natsu was observing Cana's every move. "She's at Port City Hargeon,"

Natsu's eyes were wide open, "She is at the place where we first met!" he looked at Happy, "Happy! Let's go!"

"Aye sir!" said the blue flying cat.

"We'll come too," chorused Gray and Erza

*at Port City Hargeon

"Natsu? Are you alright?" asked Happy to the motion sick Natsu,

"I-won't-take-a-train-again-next time" he said while feeling nauseated from their travel. "Happy…"

"Natsu, get a hold of yourself, we must find Lucy, we'll split into two teams, Happy and you will go to east, Gray and I will take the west portion," said Erza, "Let's go!"

"Happy, let's fly!" yelled Natsu, and the flying cat took Natsu up in the sky.

Meanwhile…

"Ouch!" the girl held her head, "Wh-where am I?" she sat up and looked around the town. Then a kid accidentally bumped her.

"I-I'm so sorry," the kid said.

"No, it's fine actually." the girl replied, "By the way, what is this place?"

"You're weird, this is the town of Hargeon. Who are you? Are you lost?" asked the kid, as he helped her stand up (Yes ladies and gentlemen—the kid is a HE)

"I-I-I" it strucked her. Who is am I? was the question encircling her mind. "Who am I?"


	3. A message from the fanfic writer

A message from jeju-island:

To my dear readers, I know it's been long since I haven't updated any of my stories. Please bear with me, my life is in danger, well, not literally in danger. School's pressure is on me and I forgot my password in fanfiction (well…I'm always like that). Anyway, I'll update one long chapter tomorrow, for you guys.

I actually miss writing here. Sorry, I'm so sorry. I have been having sleepless nights just to finish my requirements. I'm a college student so it's hard. But I will update no matter what. Thank you for your patience.

God bless and have a great day!


End file.
